


The Chances of Meeting You

by evilpuffcorn



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Lots of dialogue, Pregnancy, i dont know why I wrote this exactly but Im proud of it, kinda emotional, super cute, sweet dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpuffcorn/pseuds/evilpuffcorn
Summary: Normally when you run into someone at the store you never really hear from them again. He was singing a song and the boy heard him and fell in love. The man stumbled upon something interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

I walk around the grocery store with my three year old son at my side. I have a hold of his hand with a basket in the other, looking through the different children's food. We stand at the cereals trying to decide on one when I notice the strangest look on his face.

“Alex? What's wrong baby?” I ask kneeling beside him.

He doesn't answer me. Instead, he turns his head like he is listening intently. He breaks from my grip and runs off.

“Alex!” I call for him.

I get up as quick as I can and try and follow him. I see him run two aisles down and go after him. When I get there, he is talking with a man. I walk toward them, and the man stands. Alex has a hold of his finger.

“I'm sorry, is he yours?” The man asks.

“Yes, I should be sorry. Is he bothering you?”

“Not at all! Matter of fact I was surprised.” He smiles.

“Why?”

“He heard me singing a song that he says is his favorite.”

“'Captain Albert Alexander'?”

“That's the one. Do you listen to that band?”

“Yes I do, and Alex loves them.”

“David.” The man smiles.

“Lucy.” I smile back.

I shake his other hand while Alex walks over to me raising his arms for me to pick him up. I chuckle as I pick him up, and he lays his head on my shoulder sleepily. It's just about nap time anyways.

“You look like you have your hands full.” David chuckles.

“A little, but I can handle it.” I smile back.

“Here, let me take the basket.”

“Why?”

“I would like to help a bit.”  
“I don't need it but thank you.”  
Alex sits up and holds his hand out to David.

“Pees.” His version of please grasps my heart.

“You want him to stay?” I ask.

He nods his head.

“Only if it doesn't bother him.”

Alex smiles sleepily as he reaches for David. David looks at me a moment when I nod at him, and he grabs Alex. Alex just nuzzles into him. It makes me smile.

“I think he likes you.” I chuckle.

“All I did was sing a song.” He chuckles back. “Tell me a bit about you.” He says as we move down the aisles.

“Not much to tell, I'm a single mom on baby number two.”

“What happened to the father? If you don't mind me asking.”

“After he learned I was pregnant again, he left. He doesn't want anything to do with us now.”

“How far along are you?”

“Just turned nine weeks.”

“So this all just happened?”

“Pretty much, but we are doing well without him.”

“Does Alex miss him?”

“Yeah he does, but we don't mention it. After Alex was born, he was the center of that man's world. It was a joy to see.”

“But he wasn't ready for number two?”

“No, he even mentioned getting it terminated.” I scoffed.

“Deal breaker?”

“More or less. He said he wanted just the three of us for a while. He thought I did it on purpose as well as thinking I cheated on him.”

“That's kind of a dick move.”

“Yeah, I thought so. I told him if he actually loved me we would deal with this as it comes, but he had other plans.”

“You are surprisingly strong.” He chuckles a bit.

“Looks can be deceiving, I cried every night when I put Alex to bed.”

“You know some women won't admit to that.”

“Well I do. I have always been different.” I let out a shuddering sigh.

He stops me for a moment and pulls me into a hug. It makes me smile.

“Do you always hug strangers?” I ask from his side.

“Not really, then again I don't always attract the attention of a baby boy and his mother.” He smirks.

I laugh and shake my head.

“Here, let me take him.” I say.

He slowly removes him from his shoulder but stops. He starts to smile.

“He's done latched to me.” He laughs.

“Bend down a bit, you're too tall.” I giggle.

He bends down and I gently unclasp Alex's hands from around his neck. David continues to slowly remove him. I lay him against my shoulder and he resumes sleeping.

“He's adorable.” David says.

“Thank you, that's what happens when both parents are ugly.” I smile.

“Oooh, you just put yourself down.”

I just shrug.

“Is it possible I could get your number?” He asks.

I think for a moment then give it to him.

“Thank you.” He smiles. “I can say it's been an interesting day.” He laughs.

“I agree. I'm gonna head to check out and take him home. It was nice to meet you David.” I smile at him.

“It was nice to meet you too Lucy. Have a good day.”

“You too.” I call.

I get out of the store and to my car. I put sleeping Alex in his seat and strap him in then I start heading home. I pull up to the house and rub my eyes. I giggle slightly of how today went.

I get Alex and the few bags of groceries and walk into the house. I lay him in his bed, and I put away the groceries. I quickly run to the bathroom to dispose of my breakfast. I sit on the floor for a minute when I receive a text.

*I'm not sure of the procedure for grocery store meetings. Are they the same as random dates and have to wait three days?*

I don't recognize the number so it must be David.

*I don't think the three day works for this situation.*

I smile and stand, flushing while I do so. I use some mouthwash and go check on Alex. His nap is about over. I check my phone.

*Then what does?*

*How is not even an hour working for you?*

I put my phone back in my pocket and rouse him gently.

“Come on baby, it's time to wake up.”

He sits up and looks at me tiredly.

“That's how mommy feels.” I say as I pick him up.

We go into the living room and play with cars and blocks. I make him a small city to drive around in and get up to make supper. I check my phone again.

*Seems to be working well. What about you?*

*Seems to be okay, sorry for slow responses.*

*You're a mom, I expect slow responses. :p *

The last text makes me smile.

*I'm gonna start supper, I will text you later.*

I put my phone back in my pocket and make some pasta salad. Something I can stomach and Alex can eat. After he eats, I bathe him and get him ready for bed. We pick up his toys and read a story before I put him to bed.

I turn the baby monitor on and crack the door. I quietly step away and clean up the kitchen. I check my phone after I'm finished. Two from David.

*Okay.*

*If I were to ask could you hang out tomorrow, what would your answer be?*

I smirk to myself.

*I can't tomorrow. I don't have enough free time until next Saturday. I do have a job.*

*Alright, next Saturday then? What is your job?*

*We will have to see. I work at the GP office nearby, I'm a secretary.*

*Ohhhh, I thought you looked vaguely familiar.*

*Have you been there recently?*

*About four weeks ago.*

*Ohhhh, nice.*

*How long are you gonna stay up?*

*I'm not sure. Every time I lay down, I feel sick.*

*Nausea?*

*The most common pregnancy symptom.... :( *

*Have you tried keeping a trashcan next to the bed? That may help.*

Truth be told, the thought never crossed my mind.

*I hadn't thought of that, thank you.*

*Yay, I was useful.*

I couldn't help but giggle.

*I'm gonna go put a trashcan beside my bed and try to sleep tonight. If this helps, next Saturday may be a sure thing.*

*Then I will leave you alone and hope it works. Sleep well.*

I smile to myself and get ready for bed. I take a shower and read a little before I go to bed. I was just about to turn off my lamp when a little shadow appears in the doorway.

“Momma...” He says as he walks over to the bed.

“What's wrong baby?” I say holding my arms out for him. “Do you not feel good?”

He just shakes his head as he climbs up on me.

“Wanna see David...” He says into my neck.

“We will see him soon baby. You wanna sleep with momma?”

He nods and crawls into the empty space beside me as I turn off the lamp. I lay down, and I start feeling bubbly. I brace myself just in case and lay on my back. I feel it come up and bring the trashcan closer and spit what little was in my mouth out then it visits full force waking Alex.

“Mommy, are you okay?” He asks sleepily.

“Mommy's okay baby. Here, let's go back to your room where I don't wake you again.” I say sitting up.

After I get him tucked in, I swish some mouthwash around and lay back down. I lay with a pillow under my stomach with my head hanging off the side with the trashcan next to me. I eventually fall asleep with no interruptions.

I get up the next morning and start getting everything ready. I make breakfast, clean out the trashcan, wake Alex, and call around for a sitter for the day. I'm having a bit of trouble finding one. I have to go to work at twelve thirty. I sigh, the last person I can try is David right now. I suck it up and call him.

“Hello?” He asks.

“Hey it's Lucy.”

“Hey, what's up?”

“I know we just met and all, but I need a favor for today.”

“Which is?”

“I need someone to watch Alex this afternoon until I get home.”

“What's the hours?”

“I have to leave at twelve thirty, and I won't be home until about five or five thirty.”

“So you need a sitter?”

“Please? Oh and Saturday is a sure thing.”

“It worked?” He chuckles.

“Yeah, and Alex has asked about you already. He doesn't know that's who I am talking to.”

“Sounds like I'm needed.”

“You are, can you though?”

“Yeah I can, kinda need an address though, and I will be over as soon as I can.”

“Thank you.”

I give him the address and write down a small schedule. After about twenty minutes, there is a knock. I open it to see him.

“Hey, come in.” I say.

He walks in and I shut the door behind him.

“So give me the run down.” He laughs.

“Lunch at one, nap at two thirty, wake up at three thirty, playtime until I get home.”

“Anything he's not allowed to have?”

“Not really. Uh, I have it labeled in here.” I say walking into the kitchen.

He follows me in there, and he is attacked by Alex.

“David!” He screams.

David picks him up and walks over to me.

“Shhhh, I'm listening to mommy.” David tells him.

Alex nods and rests his head on David's shoulder. I just giggle.

“This cabinet has all of his foods he can have in it. Just ask him what food he wants and he will tell you.”

“How do I get him to take a nap?”

“Tell him it's nap time, and he will either go in his room or into your arms. He will either ask for a story or a song.”

“Is that it?”

“Basically. If you have any trouble, call me.”

“Is he potty trained?”

“We're working on it. If you feel like helping with that, by all means.” I chuckle.

“I think we will be good mommy.” David smiles looking down at Alex.

“I'm sorry it's short notice, but thank you for making it. I gotta run.”

Alex sits up so he can give me a bye-bye kiss, and then I'm on my way. I grab my purse and keys then drive off. On the way there, my phone rings frightening me. It's David.

“Hello?” I answer quickly.

“I just have one more question.”

I let out a sigh of relief.

“Yes?”

“What am I allowed to do while he is napping?”

“You can take a look around the house, the Wi-Fi password is on the wall, uh eat. Just don't dig through anything or go into my room.” I tell him.

“Alright, I will see you when you get home then.”

“Alright, bye David.”

He hangs up as I pull into my parking space. The day is slow as I take care of my shift. Very few patients come in today which is fine with me but very boring. My boss comes in about half an hour before close.

“Have you made your appointment yet?” She asks.

“Yes, next Tuesday at two. When I'm there, we will make the other one.” I tell her.

“Good, I will find someone to take your shift that day.”

“Thank you.”  
“Here, head on home. No one is allowed in now.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I'll take over.”

I just nod and clock out. I grab my things and head on home. I unlock the door to see David reading to Alex on the floor. When Alex sees me, he hops out of David's lap and runs at me. I pick him up and hug him as David gets up off the floor.

“Where you nice to David?” I ask Alex.

He nods.

“Was David nice to you?”

He nods again. I look over toward David who is smiling.

“Everything was fine?” I ask.

“Perfect! Even managed going to the big boy potty.”

“You did?” I ask Alex.

He nods shyly.

“Yay!” I exclaim quietly. “Here, go play while I talk to David.”

Alex runs into the living room and plays with his cars.

“Am I in trouble?” David chuckles.

“No, why?” I smile.

“The boss wants to talk to me.”

I just shake my head.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” I ask.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it's the least I can do.”

“You said you would hang out on Saturday.”

“Well, before Saturday.” I giggle.

“As long as you're sure.” He smiles.

“I also think Alex doesn't want you to leave until he's asleep.” I smirk.

“The last thing I want to do is break his heart.”

I make some supper as I hear Alex squealing with laughter because David is tickling him after chasing him around. I set the finished product on the back burner for a minute while watching them. Alex runs and hides behind my legs while David is playing a monster chasing him. He sees me and straightens up real fast, turning red.

“Hey, go get ready for supper.” I tell Alex.

He steps carefully around David and I start to laugh.

“What?” David smiles.

“You amaze me.” I say strolling back into the kitchen.

David follows me in there and leans against the counter. I make Alex a small plate and set it at his chair, and I make mine and David's plate. Alex comes running into the room almost knocking me over. David places a hand on my back when I wobble.

“Sorry mommy.” Alex says hopping up in his seat.

We sit and eat quietly. Me and David exchange small talk when I notice Alex yawn.

“You tired baby?” I ask him.

He just nods. I clear mine and Alex's plate and pick him up.

“You need to stay awake until we get you bathed.”

He moans in protest. I roll my eyes and go to the bathroom and bathe him. I dry him off and put a diaper on him. I cuddle him to my chest as I go back into the kitchen to put everything away, but it's already done. I look around for David and find him setting up Alex's bed.

I couldn't help but smile. I walk in there with him and lay Alex down. Alex was about asleep when we decide to walk out, but he sits up real fast.

“Night night kisses.” He pouts.

I chuckle as I walk back over and give him a kiss, and he looks to David expectantly. David shoots me an unsure look. I just shrug. David walks back over to Alex, and Alex kisses his cheek and hugs him. David looks taken aback as we walk into the living room. He helps me pick up the rest of Alex's toys.

“How do you do it by yourself?” He asks once we sit down.

“What?”

“Doing all of this.” He says waving his hand around.

I chuckle and shrug.

“Second nature I guess. Thank you for helping by the way.”

“Looked like you needed it.” He smiles.

“Thanks to you, I might get more sleep tonight.” I chuckle.

“Do you need a sitter for the rest of the week?”

“I couldn't ask you to do that David.”

“You're not asking, I'm offering.” He smirks.

“Smartass.” I giggle.

“Well?”

“Are you willing to?”

“Yes of course. Me and Alex get along well.”

“I'm gonna pay you back.”

“Don't bother. All you have to do is answer my question.”

“Okay?”

“Who is Alex's favorite bot in that band?”

“The Spine same as me, why?”

“I'm curious.”

I give him a strange look and shake my head.

“Is doing the parenting thing normally wear one out?” He asks with a smile.

“Yes, but I must say you did pretty good.”

“I haven't done anything like that in a while.”

“And you're offering all week? You must be tough.” I chuckle.

“Looks can be deceiving. How are you feeling by the way?”

“Pretty good for once. Haven't felt sick since last night.”

“Good. I have a strange question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“What happens in the ninth week of pregnancy?”

“The face slowly forms, the eyes have color, the major organs are developing, the toes and fingers are beginning to form, and it's about an inch long.”

He looks at me wide eyed. He holds up his hand and measures about an inch on his finger.

“The baby is about this big?” He asks.

“Yes.”

“Doesn't it feel weird?”

“A bit, but think this is number two for me. When I was pregnant with Alex, I was a nervous wreck. It was so strange yet so cool.”

My mind flips back to my first pregnancy for a moment. I remember the weird feelings. It makes me giggle.

“I wonder what it's like.” David murmurs.

“What?”

“Being an expecting parent. I bet it's indescribable.”

“Pretty much. Once the shock dies down, it's exciting.”

I yawn and look at the clock. It's only nine fifteen.

“See? Wore out at nine o'clock.” He chuckles.

“Yeah I know.” I giggle.

“I guess I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well.” He says standing up.

“Lemme walk you out.”

I walk with him to the door.

“Can I be honest with you?” He asks.

“Yeah.”

“This is one of the best days I have had in a long time.”

“Can I be honest?”

“Of course.”

“I was probably about this close from kissing you.” I say holding up a space about a half an inch wide.

“Oh really? Why?” He smirks.

“Just seeing you play with him and helping out as much as you did. I really can't thank you enough.”

“Well, instead of paying me, I will take that kiss.” He smiles.

“Pay day isn't til the end of the week.” I smile back.

“Ooooh, you're brutal.” He feigns hurt.

I giggle as I kiss him on the cheek.

“Consider that a little bit in advance.” I say.

“And to think we've only known each other for a day. Good night Lucy.”  
“Good night David, be safe.” I say closing the door.

I lock the door behind me and head to take a shower. I place the trashcan back next to my bed and lay down. I notice my stomach doesn't roil. I place my hand on my stomach and relax.

The next morning I do the same thing as yesterday, but I spend more time with Alex now that I know I have a sitter. I'm playing Patty Cake with Alex when there is a knock. I get up and carry Alex upside down to the door, opening it to see David. I set him down and wave David in.

“Glad to see you're having fun.” He says.

“I had a little extra time this morning.” I smile.

Alex screams with delight as he runs up to David. David pick him up and hold him a second.

“Same procedures?” He asks.

“Yep, call if something happens.” I say grabbing my purse.

“Bye-bye kisses!” Alex exclaims.

“I'm not forgetting you!” I giggle.

I kiss Alex on the cheek and ruffle his hair.

“What about David?” Alex asks.

“David doesn't need one.” David laughs nervously.

“I will see you guys later.” I say as I leave out the door.

That shift wasn't any different for the rest of the week. I'm actually surprised that David volunteered like he did. Every morning he would show up and left after Alex was in bed. When Saturday rolls around, I decide to sleep in for a bit.

I hear my door creak open. I roll over thinking it's Alex coming in the room, but the figure seemed too tall for a three year old. I lift my head up to see David being dragged by Alex. He turns red and looks slightly guilty.

“Well good morning to you too.” I chuckle sleepily.

“I came by and knocked. Once Alex saw me, he opened the door. I didn't know you were still asleep.” David says standing awkwardly.

Alex hops up on the bed and nearly jumps on my stomach. I quickly roll away from him.

“Whoa, Alex be careful with mommy.” David says catching him.

I feel the blood rush back to my body and rub my eyes.

“Sorry mommy.” Alex says cuddling up beside me.

I kiss his head and sit up completely.

“Why did he drag you in here?” I ask.

“I'm not sure.” He chuckles.

“Hey Alex, take David into the living room please. I will be right out.”

He nods and grabs hold of David's finger dragging him out of my room. I get dressed and head in there with them after brushing my hair. Alex is cuddled up to David's side watching an old Blue's Clues tape I saved from when I was a kid.

I walk around and sit next to Alex. He shifts from David's side to mine. The show finally ends where Steve heads to college and they sing one last song. That crippled me as a kid. Once the show credits roll up, Alex looks at me.

“What?” I ask.

“Do you miss Steve?”

“Baby, this show is almost as old as mommy.”

“But do you still miss him?”

“Sometimes.” I answer.

David is just smiling.

“What?” I ask him.

“Still stings huh?” He asks.

“Yeah, I don't remember anything after that. Blue's Clues wasn't Blue's Clues without Steve.” I chuckle.

“Hey mommy. Can we watch the harp movie?”

“Baby, I haven't seen it since we left daddy's house. I will have to get a new one.” I tell him.

“What harp movie?” David asks.

“The Quest for the Eternal Harp of Golden Dreams. It's almost hard to remember, so we call it the harp movie.” I chuckle.

A strange look crosses David's face. Alex sits up and gets off the couch to rummage through his toys.

“What did you have in mind for today?” I ask David.  
“Well I had one idea, but I'm gonna save it.”

“For?”

“What are you doing tomorrow?” David asks.

“Nothing to my knowledge, why?”

“Because I may have a surprise for you both.”

I just look at him quizzically.

“Oookay?” I say cautiously.

“Nothing bad, I promise. You'll love it, but it might change the relationship we have.”

“How so?”

“You'll see.” He smirks. “Just make sure to be up by lunch.”

“Alright.” I giggle.

The rest of the day was a blast. We all played monster, watched different movies, chased each other, and got into tickle fights. After Alex was bathed and in bed, David and I were sitting in the kitchen.

“How wore out do you feel this time?” I ask.

“I had a little training this week so not too bad.” He chuckles.

“You're good with him. It means a lot.”

“It's not every day I meet a great kid and a great mom in the local store.” He smirks.

I just smile as I drink some water.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Good. I noticed something.”

“What?”

“Ever since we met you, I haven't had much nausea.”

“I don't think I have ever heard that sentence before.” He laughs. “Thanks I think.”

“I think I should say thank you though.”

“You have said it a lot this week.”

“I mean it.”

“I know you do, but don't worry about it.” He smiles. “I love watching him. Matter of fact, I offer my services week after next.”

“Week after next?”

“Yeah, I won't be able to do next week. I'm heading to Minneapolis, then to Chicago.”

“Sounds like a packed week.”

“It will be, but after that I'm yours.” He smiles.

I walk him to the door and stand a minute. I owe him his pay.

“Do you still want your pay?” I chuckle.

“Hmm, nah. Save that for later.” He smirks after seeing my expression. “I'm gonna come by about one, make sure you answer the door first.”

“Why?”

“You'll see. Oh once you figure it out, do not tell Alex.” He winks.

He kisses my forehead and heads down the drive. What could he possibly have? The thoughts that run through my head distract me as I shower and while I read. I decide to sleep since I have to be up first.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I find a way to distract Alex after breakfast. I clean up and wait for David. I receive a text right before one.

*Let me in before you let Alex see.*

I'm so confused.

*Alright*

After that text was sent, there is a quiet knock on the door. I open it quietly and place my hand over my mouth when I see him. He smiles broadly as he places a finger over his mouth. I shut the door behind him.

“Go ahead and call Alex in.” He can't stop smiling.

I walk back toward Alex's room.

“Alex? There is someone here to see you.” My face hurts from smiling.

“Is it David?” He asks.

“No, but come look.”

He grabs my hand as we walk back to the door. His jaw nearly drops to the floor when he sees him.

“The Spine!” He squeaks.

The Spine kneels down toward Alex.

“Are you Alex?” He asks.

Alex can only nod while gaping at The Spine.

“I've gotten word your favorite movie is gone. Which movie is that?”

“The-The harp movie.” Alex replies shakily.

“You mean this movie?” He smiles holding up the movie.

Alex is just staring at him with really wide eyes.

“I take that as a 'yes'.” The Spine laughs.

He stands and hands me the movie while Alex is stunned. The box is signed by all the guys from the movie.

“Thank you, The Spine.” I smile.

“You're welcome, miss.” He says tipping his hat.

“How can I ever repay you?”

“I will let my informant take care of that.” He says winking.

He kneels back down in front of Alex.

“Thank you!” Alex says, lunging at Spine.

He gives him a big hug and stands back.

“I hope you enjoy it, Alex.” He says standing. “I do have to get going. I have to make sure Rabbit doesn't hurt herself.” He chuckles as he leaves out of the door.

Alex nearly starts crying with joy. He just met his favorite bot. I showed him the box.

“We have to be very careful with this box. It has everybody's signature.” I tell him.

He nods and asks me to put it in. We sit on the couch and watch the hour and seventeen minutes of lunacy. Alex is happy, and I have to call David. I leave the room and dial his number.

“Helloooo?” David answers.

“I don't know what to say.” I chuckle.

“Well, I have heard a chorus of thank yous from you this week, so it's not needed.”

“I can't believe it.”

“I figure since you were a mom, you didn't have a whole lot of time to look up who was who, so it worked to my advantage.” He chuckles.

“You didn't have to do all that you know.”

“I know, but it was worth it. The shine in the both of your eyes made it worth it.”

“So informant, how do I repay you?” I chuckle.

“Informant says you don't have to.”

“But-”

“But nothing, I wanted to do it.”

“You're very sweet to us.”

“I hate to cut this short, but I have to go. Gotta pack.”

“Alright.”

“Tell Alex sweet dreams for me when you put him down.”

“Alright.” I chuckle.

“And Lucy?”

“Yeah?”

“You deserve the best.” He whispers.

“Thank you.” I whisper back. “Be safe David.”

“I will.”

I hang up and smile to myself. Alex walks in.

“Mommy, are you okay?”

“Mommy's fine.”

“When are we gonna see David again?”

“In about a week. He has to go somewhere, but he'll call when he can.”

“Can you tell him I said night night when I go to bed?”

“Yes baby.” I chuckle.

“Let's go watch harp again.” He says as he bounces up and down next to me.

I just laugh as we head into the living room to watch the movie again. Now that I know David is The Spine, it's kinda hard to watch the movie without laughing. When it's Alex's bed time, I tuck him in and sit next to him a moment.

“David said sweet dreams.” I whisper.

He just smiles as he turns over. I stay there until he goes to sleep. I leave the room and crack the door heading for a shower. When I lay down my phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it's David.”

“Hey.” I smile.

“Did you tell him?” I can hear the smile.

“Yes I did, and he wanted me to tell you night night in return.”

“Is he asleep now?”

“Yeah, he already misses you.”

“Aw.”

“How's the flight?”

“Boring.”

“Ohh, what time is it there?”

“Two hours ahead of you.”

“Shouldn't you be getting some sleep then?” I smile.

“Maybe, but I wanted to talk to you first. A week long habit is tough to break so quick.”

I just chuckle.

“Well aren't you sweet.” I say.

“How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good. Slightly wondering if my nausea will return with you gone.”

“Is the tenth week any different than the ninth?”

“Not really, nothing changes until about the fifteenth week.”

“What happens then?”

“Baby starts to grow and starts becoming more proportional as the face becomes much more defined and the hair, eyebrows and eyelashes are beginning to grow. I'll start showing by then.”

“Does Alex know you are gonna have another baby?”

“Not yet, I should tell him, but I'm gonna wait until I get a scan.”

“When will that happen?”  
“Maybe Tuesday.”

“Are you excited?”

“Yes I am.” I giggle.

“I kinda wanted to be there to be honest.”

“When I get it, I will send a pic.”

“Please?” He chuckles.

“When will y'all be back?”

“Friday night.”

“Awesome.”

“How did Alex like the surprise?”

“He loved it. We watched the movie a few times.”

“You can't unsee me can you?” He chuckles.

“Nope, it makes me laugh every time now.”  
“Why?”

“Because you just happened to be my favorite dork.”

“Awww. I feel loved. I wish I could come back sooner.”

“Do what you gotta do first. We will be here when you get back.”

“Is now a bad time to mention my sister wants to meet you and Alex?”

“No, it's not. Why does she wanna meet us?”

“Because I have supposedly been distracted. Which is only half true.”

“Half?” I chuckle.

“I was thinking about Alex part of the time and you another part of the time.”

“Why?”  
“Because I can. Hate to tell you this now, but I bailed on a rehearsal to babysit.”

“You didn't!”

“I did, but because I am so self centered and egotistical, I think I will be fine.”

“Being a rebel are you?”

“Call me a bad boy and meet me behind the bleachers.” He laughs.

“Oh, really? I'd skip Home Ec. for that.” I chuckle.

“I'm so bad, I capture the good girls.”

I can't help but giggle.

“Well, I hate to burst your bad boy bubble, but I think you need to get some sleep. I was such a bad influence this past week.”

“But mom.” He whines and chuckles.

“But nothing.” I giggle. “Plus I have work in the morning.”

“Alright fine.” He fakes an exasperated sigh.

“Sleep well David.”

“Sweet dreams Lucy.”

I reluctantly hang up. I smile while I roll back over. I eventually get some sleep. I wake up with the sudden urge to puke. It's back. David seems to have a nice effect on this. My alarm was only a few minutes from going off anyways.

I rinse out my mouth and get ready. I call someone to watch Alex for today, but I may have to find someone else for the rest of the week. Alex is upset about it, but I told him if he behaved I would let him stay up to talk to David tonight. It's gonna be a long week, I just know it.

The sitter comes by and I give her the rundown. I have to run, so I kiss Alex on the head and leave. The shift feels like it draws on forever. The boss comes 'round about the time for me to leave to tell me she found someone for my shift, so I can stay home tomorrow. Good.

As soon as I get in the door at home, Alex runs and hugs me. The sitter asks for her pay and leaves. I just shake my head as I head into the kitchen to make some supper.

“Mommy can you sing 'Honeybee' please?” Alex asks while sitting at the table.

“Is that your new favorite?” I chuckle.

“Yes ma'am.” He giggles.

I do as he asks and sing Honeybee while cooking supper. For his amusement, I even did some of the movements from the video. It makes him smile, and I hand him his supper. I walk into the bathroom for a minute. I feel sick again. I sit on the floor in front of the toilet and lean my head on the tub.

I hear my phone ring in the kitchen and I don't want to get up. I hear it stop. Alex must have answered it. I hear his tiny footsteps get closer looking for me.

“Mommy!” He calls.

“In here baby.”

He comes into the bathroom with me and sits on my lap while he talks to whoever is on the phone. I give him a strange look, but he doesn't notice. He is too busy smiling. Must be David or Grandpa. He suddenly leaps up and hands the phone to me then runs out of the room just giggling. I put the phone to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey.” It's David.

“Hey.” I smile.

“By the sounds of it you're in the bathroom.”

“Yep.”

“Sick again?”

“Yep.”

“Well damn.” He chuckles.

“I'm really thinking you have effected this now.” I chuckle.

“I did some slight reading and found out that being distracted helps.”

“And you, sir, are a major distraction.”

“Glad to be of service.”

“What are y'all up to?”

“Getting ready for our first concert tonight.”

“Is that why you're calling early?” I smile.

“Yep. Don't know when we'll get back to the hotel during these things.”

“Hopefully not too late.”

“Sometimes about one in the morning.”

“Jeez.”

“Mhm. Are you taking Alex to the doctor with you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. All my other sitters are rude, plus it gets to show him the baby.”

“I wonder how he'll react.” He chuckles.

“I will let you know.” I chuckle.

“Please do. Do you wanna chat for an hour and a half or stop now?”

“Why would I wanna stop?”

“Dunno, because you may find me annoying.”

“You have to try pretty hard.” I chuckle.

“Oh, I forget, you're a mom. You have patience and high tolerance.” He chuckles.

“Damn straight.”

While still on the phone, I walk into the living room. I make sure Alex is fine, and I start the dishes.

“Still don't know how you do it.” David says quietly.

“Just a matter of time and pace.” I tell him.

“There is a reason why it takes two to tango, or in this case, be a parent.”

“I'm not too worried about it. I got on fine without a dad.”

“But you're a girl, a boy needs a father figure.”

“I don't know about you, but to be frank, I don't wanna get out and about again. I don't wanna get hurt, I don't wanna get Alex's hopes up on one guy and him turning out to be an ass. I don't think my heart could take it.”

I hear David sigh.

“What about me?” He asks.

I freeze.

“What about you?” I whisper.

“I could be the father figure. He already likes me.”

“That's true he does, but what about the one I'm carrying?”

“I'll be there for them too. I'm not saying we should date and all, but Alex could use a dad like person.”

“So basically continue what we have?”

“Basically unless something turns up.”

“David, I couldn't ask that of you.”

“Who said you were asking me?” He chuckles.

“Smartass.”

“Look Lucy, I care about you and Alex. I want to make sure that you have someone to help you even if it's just me. Me and Alex are practically inseparable when I'm over there. Do you know what he said to me the last time I put him to bed?”

“What?”

“He said he loves me. That made me feel really special, and according to you, all he does is ask about me. Just think about it alright?”

“How did we manage to find someone like you?” My voice betrays me and cracks.

He chuckles a bit.

“Just thank Alex. He found me.”

“I'll think about it. You already have done so much for us that I can't possibly repay you.”

“Like I said, don't worry about it. I loved doing it. It makes me smile. Hell, it makes me want to get up in the mornings. Just seeing you and seeing Alex make my day everyday, and this week is gonna kill me because I won't see either of you until Saturday.”

“David...” I tear up a little.

“Don't cry...” He whispers.

“You're talking to an emotional pregnant woman.” I chuckle weakly.

“I know...” He chuckles. “Unfortunately, I have to go. My sister is having an issue. I will talk to you as soon as I can.”

“Alright, be safe.”

“Always.”

I hang up and wipe my eyes. I hate hormones sometimes. My thoughts are interrupted by Alex running into the room. He grabs hold of my leg and just stays there. I bend to pick him up and hold him close.

“What's wrong Alex?” I ask him.

“I miss David.”

“I do too.”

“When will we see him again?”

“Saturday.”

“Why is he gone?”

“He has something to do.”

“Ohhhh, can you tell him night night for me again?”

“Yes sweetheart. Speaking of, let's get you ready for bed.”

I take him and get him bathed and fitted for bed. I lay him down and wait for him to go to sleep before I head for bed myself. I put the trashcan back next to my bed and lay down. I think on what me and David had discussed. It wouldn't be a terrible idea, but I don't want to do that to him.

The next morning, I take a shower and get breakfast started before I wake Alex up. Once I get Alex up, he looks at me funny.

“Mommy doesn't have work today.” I smile at him.

He nods his head and raises his arms for me to pick him up. I get him fed and dressed ready for two o'clock.

“Where we going?” He asks.

“Mommy has a doctor's appointment. She has a surprise for you.”

He again looks at me funny, but we sit back and watch the harp movie yet again to kill some time. As we head to the doctor's office, we listen to The Vice Quadrant for Alex. We park and wait a minute. I'm nervous now. I shake it off, and we go in.

Alex sits in my lap as I'm wait to be called back. He's getting nervous.

“Mommy can you sing Starburner?” He whispers.

I just smile and sing it for him. I still sing it as we go back as called. The put us in a room and give us the run down. I ask Alex to face the wall for a minute while the doctor gives me an ultrasound.

“Well Lucy, I think we gave you incorrect information. You seem to be about fifteen weeks, I can pick up the heartbeat.” She says.

“Normally I can trust you Allison.” I chuckle.

“Well if you remember correctly, I just estimated first because we didn't do an ultrasound. Here,” She hands me a wet nap “clean up and I'm gonna print this for you.”

“Thanks.” I say as she leaves the room.

I clean off and put my pants back on. She still had the image frozen on the screen, so I pull Alex into my lap to show him.

“See that?” I ask, pointing at the screen.

“Yes ma'am.”

“That's another baby.”

“What?” His voice rises with surprise.

“That's another baby inside mommy.”

“You ate him?!”

“No,” I laugh “the fates wanted mommy to have another baby and put it there. From now on, it'll get bigger and mommy's tummy will get bigger.”

“I will be careful with mommy.” He says as he hugs me.

I kiss his head and wait on Allison. She comes back in with the ultrasound picture, and we talk about the baby's due date and the next appointment.

“You're no stranger to this Lucy, you know what to do.” She chuckles.

“I do, but now I don't have Tyler being paranoid about it.”

“Have you heard from Tyler much?”

“No. He made it clear.”

“Are you gonna have a labor partner?”

“I still have time to find one. According to this I still have about twenty five weeks left.” I chuckle.

“Alright, be safe going home. Oh, find someone to be paranoid about it.” She smiles as we walk out of her office.

I just shake my head as we go to the car. As we head home, my phone rings. I didn't look at it before I answer it.

“Hey sweetheart.”

“Hey Tyler.”

“How are you?”

“I'm good, just got back from seeing Allison.”

“Oh really? What did she have to say?”

“I had an ultrasound today.”

“How far along?”

“Fifteen weeks.”

“Did Alex go with you?”

“Yeah, he said he was gonna be careful with mommy because mommy is gonna get bigger.” I chuckle.

It makes him laugh.

“Can I talk to him?” He asks.

“Do me a favor and call back in about an hour, we are on the road.”

“Oh alright. I will call back then. Bye Lucy.”

“Bye Tyler.”

He hangs up, and I toss my phone into the passenger seat. I slightly wonder what he wants, but he can wait. I pull up in the drive way and we make our way into the house. My phone rings again. It's Tyler again.

“Alex, daddy wants to talk to you.” I call.

He comes running back into the kitchen and takes the phone from me then runs back into his room. I take out the ultrasound picture and look at it a bit more. Number Two is on its way.

Some time later, Alex hands me back the phone.

“Daddy wants to talk to you.”

I kiss his head and head him back to his room while I talk to Tyler.

“Who is this David he is such a fan of?” Tyler asks.

“Our new friend.”

“Is he just a friend?”

“Why would it matter to you?”

“So he is more than a friend?”

“No he isn't, but why does it matter to you? Me and you are done.”

“That's also part of the reason I called.”

“What?”

“Me and you. I still love you Lucy.”

“And I you, but I'm not coming back.”

“Why not?”

“Does 'get an abortion', 'it's not mine', or 'you did it on purpose' ring a bell?”

“Ah, look honey, we can start over. Think about how everything was when Alex first got here. Granted it won't be the same with the new one, but it's a start.”

“Tyler, I don't want to deal with this right now.”

“Baby, please. I miss you and Alex.”

“You can always visit.”

“But-”

“No buts Tyler, we are perfectly fine out here.”

“What about the rest of Alex's things and yours?”

“That can be dealt with later.”

“Have you ever thought about coming back?”

“Not since the first month we left. Look, we can pick a day and meet up somewhere and talk.”

“Will you bring Alex?”

“Of course.”

“Alright, what about Saturday at the park we met at?”

“Not Saturday.”  
“Why?”  
“We have plans.”  
“With that David guy?”

“More or less. You sound jealous Tyler.”

“I more or less am. He has the attention of my son and my fiancée.”

“Ex fiancée.”

“Ladybug, please.”

I still for a moment while a shiver runs down my spine.

“What did you call me?” I ask in nearly a whisper.

“Ladybug.”

“You haven't called me that since we found out I was pregnant with Alex.”

“I'm sorry for everything I have done to you both, but please come back.”

“Like I said Tyler we will have to talk about it later.”

“What about Sunday?”

“We'll see.”

“Please baby, I want you both here.” He whispers.

“If only if it was that simple. Look, I have to go I don't feel so good.”  
“Nausea?”

“What else?”

“I wanna be there for you.”

“Goodbye Tyler.”

“Bye Lucy, love you.”

“Love you too.” I whisper as I hang up.

I walk into my room and lay on the bed. I start to cry. Just sob upon sob. I try to keep it in my pillow so Alex doesn't hear me. My phone starts to ring in the other room then it cuts off. I hear Alex answer it, and I can hear him get closer.

“Mommy? Are you okay?” He asks cracking my door.

“Yes baby.” My voice manages not to crack.

“David wants to talk to you.”

“Bring it here please.”

He walk in the room and watches me carefully. I keep my face mainly pressed in the pillow giving nothing away. He hands me the phone and stands there.

“Baby, go in the living room for a minute alright? The harp movie is already in the player.”

He nods slowly and walks away. I press the phone up to my ear and answer.

“Lucy, are you okay?” David asks softly.

“No. Alex's father called me earlier. I'm sorry I forgot to send a pic of the ultrasound.”

“Send it to me later, it's fine. What did he want?”

“He wants us back. Told him no, but we agreed to meet one day to talk. Alex told him about you.”

“He did? What did he say?” He chuckles.

“I don't know, he was in the other room when he talked to him. When I got the phone back, Tyler asked me 'who is this David he is such a fan of?'”

“Oh boy, did he give you a hard time about it?”

“A little, he's jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Jealous.”

“Of what?”

“You, you have Alex's heart and it bothers him.”

“I have a slight feeling there is a bit more to that.” He pries.

“He is also worried that you have me too. Says that you have the attention of his fiancée.”

“He is having a hard time understanding that you're his ex isn't he?”

“More or less.”

“Well then.”

“Anyways, what are you up to?”

“Just chilling out at the moment. Have a concert in a few hours.”

“How did last night's go?”

“Great, had a good turn out.”

“Good.”

“Mhm, but I wanna ask. What did the doctor say?”

“I'm actually fifteen weeks instead of ten. So when you get home, I might be bigger than when you left.”

“How did Alex react?”

“He took it well. He said he was gonna be careful with mommy now.” I chuckle.

“That's good. Is it kinda bad I have been reading up on pregnancy and all that?”

“Not to me. Why?”

“My sister is thinking I have been whipped and all because of it.”

“Whipped as in pussy whipped?”

“Yeah...”

“I have the slightest feeling your sister kinda doesn't like me.”

“She's trying not to judge. She thinks you are trying to bag a poor soul to lure him into something he doesn't need to be in and all. I have tried telling her otherwise but my recent actions don't help her thoughts.”

“Maybe me and your sister need to have a sit down.”

“Are you even a native of San Diego? What you just said doesn't seem like it.” He chuckles.

“No, moved here from Georgia about five or six years ago. Southern born and raised.”

“I think me and you need a quote unquote sit down.”

“Now you're mocking me?” I exaggerate a gasp.

“I do it because I care.”

“Meanie.” I chuckle.

“So lemme get this straight: you are farther along than you thought, Alex's dad wants you back and is slightly jealous of me, and you are not a California native?”

“Sounds like you just summed up our conversation with the exclusion of your sister.”

“I need to take you on a friendly outing. Stress friendly.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to get to know you better. We have only known each other a little over a week.”

“You're right.”

“To bring Alex or to not bring Alex, that is the question.” He chuckles.  
“Hmm, Alex has had you a majority of the time when I'm at work, so I can at least get you for a few hours alone.”

“You made that sound so sexual.”

I couldn't help but laugh.

“I could make it worse.” I tell him.

“Part of me says go for it, the other is screaming not before the concert.” There was a bit of silence for a second. “It also makes me sound like a pervert.”

“You should have met me before I met Tyler. I was a terrible person.” I chuckle.

“How so?”

“I would always tease. Both genders too. I always loved messing with them and getting them turned on then just walking away.”

“I'm apparently seductive as The Spine.”

“I can vouch for that. He does have something about him.”

“How?!”

“I'm not sure, I ask myself that all the time.”

“My fictional character is more of a lady killer than I am. That says something.”  
“Yeah, that you should wear silver and black paint all the time.” I giggle.

“Seriously though, do I look alright as is?”

“Different women have different tastes David, so I can't entirely vouch for that. To me you do though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I have always liked tall dorky people. They are my weakness.”

“Do I have the power to make you weak in the knees?” His tone changed to something trying to be seductive.

“Not quite.” I giggle.

“I will have to work on that.”

“I have to head off David. Gotta be the parent and not the teen.”

“Alright, remember to send a pic please.”

“I will, be careful and knock 'em dead.”

“Oh I will as well as drop some panties in the process.”

“Let me know how many. Be safe.” I chuckle.

“You too.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following days were tiresome and long. Tyler will not stop bothering me, Alex is constantly asking about David, sitters coming and going rudely, Number Two giving me heartburn, and my boobs hurt like hell. Finally Saturday rolls around. I don't have work, I can sleep in, plus David gets back, so that knocks out a couple of things. I'm only lying awake because Number Two wants to do somersaults.

“Must you?” I mutter to my newly forming bump.

I do eventually get up and start to move around. If I don't, Two will continue. I take another look at the ultrasound picture. Maybe I can see what gender it is. Nope. Oh well, in two weeks I might be able to.

I head into the kitchen to make some breakfast and sing Honeybee while I do so. It seems to calm Two down.

“Like that one do you?” I giggle.

I go get Alex and bring him to the table for food. He's a bit grumpy today. Lord knows why. I start a load of clothes. By lunch, Alex is happier, and I almost run into David walking by the door.

“I figured you'd be trying to relax.” He smirks.

“I tried, but Two's against it.” I chuckle.

“How you feeling?”

“Strangely energetic, but that's normal.”

“Really?”

I just nod.

“Oh!” I smile really big and place his hand on my stomach.

His face is confused at first then his eyes widen when he feels it.

“Oh my God!” He laughs.

I just laugh and give his hand a squeeze.

“What does that feel like?” He asks.

“Like I chugged a bubbly soda and it's moving.”

“Was it the same for Alex?”

“Not entirely. I didn't feel Alex until about a month before he was due.”

“Damn.” He says as he places his hands on his hips.

“David!” Alex hollers and runs up to us.

David picks him up mid run and hugs him tightly.

“Wanna feel something cool?” David asks him.

Alex nods as David bends a little.

“Feel mommy's tummy.”

Alex does as asks and yelps when he feels it.

“The baby is moving!” Alex is actually frightened. “Is it gonna come out?” His voice went higher than normal.

“Not yet baby. It still needs to grow.” I smile at him.

“Hey Alex go in there for a minute while I talk to mommy.” David says kissing his head and setting him down.

Alex runs off as we head into the kitchen.

“Do you know the gender?” He asks.

“Not yet, here's the pic.” I say handing him the ultrasound.

“I think it's a girl.” He says after a minute of studying it.

“What?”

“Well normally on the second or so child you see the gender earlier than the first, and that's normally at about thirteen or so weeks.”

“When did you become Mr Pregnancy?” I chuckle.

“Last week.”

“A girl huh?”

“Look how the baby is positioned. If it was a boy, you could tell.”

“Damn, you're right. What would I do without you?” I chuckle.

“We need to set a date for our friendly outing.”

“There is always the cheap wait until the kid is asleep and go out back way.”

“That sounds like a plan.” He laughs.

I just give in and hug him. He hesitates first but he rolls with it.

“Missed me that much?” He smirks.

“Yes I did.” I smile back.

I release him and go to the bathroom. When I step out, Alex has dragged David to watch the harp movie. I don't see how Alex hasn't noticed yet, but I won't ruin it. I shake my head as I head to finish laundry. I clean the bathroom, my room, Alex's room, and start on supper. David keeps shooting concerned glances at me. I ignore them the best I can as I start supper.

David stays for supper and helps with putting Alex to bed. Alex wants David to tell him a story. David starts telling him the story of Rex Marksley.

“David! I know Rex Marksley.” Alex giggles.

“Fine.” David smiles, getting comfortable, “There was a man all by himself, just minding his business, and one day he wanted to get out and about. The man then decides to go get some food.”

I figure he is telling the story of David, so I just leave the room for a bit. After a bit of time, I walk back beside the door and lean against the wall.

“...and he got caught in a fairly wonderful situation. The man began to feel for the two people, especially the very pretty lady, but the pretty lady's son had made him feel something the man hasn't experienced for a very long time. The man's life changed if only for good after that adventurous trip. The End.”

I see David stand and make sure Alex is covered.

“David?” Alex murmurs quietly.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Are you going to stay with us?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you gonna be my new daddy?”

I cover my mouth as I hear him say that and see David freeze in place.

“That's something mommy has to decide, not me Alex, but for right now I don't mind being yours and mommy's friend.”  
“Do you like mommy?”

“Yes I like mommy.” He chuckles.

“Like I like mommy?”  
“You mean love?”

“Yeah.”

David takes a deep breath.

“I guess you could say that. Goodnight Alex.” He says as he kisses Alex's head.

David comes out of Alex's room and jumps slightly when he sees me. I stifle a giggle and walk toward the kitchen. We walk out back and leave the door cracked. We sit on the porch swing and talk for a couple hours. The moon is a crescent and the stars are bright. The fates are kind tonight.

“Wanna dance?” He asks.

“Dance?”

“Dance.” He smiles.

He stands and holds a hand out. I roll my eyes at him.

“Come on please?”

I give in and place my hand in his. He pulls me close yet not too close and starts to sing Me and My Baby quietly. We dance in a slow manner but still up tempo. He cautiously spins me and chooses not to dip me. At the end of the dance, he stands about an arm's length back. I give him a gentle kiss and walk back into the kitchen.

“What was that for?” He asks following me in.

“How you treat and care for Alex and me, what you have done for him and me, and just being someone we can look up to. Plus I owed you your payment after the Spine visit.”

“I told you not to worry about that.” He chuckles.

“But you did tell me to save the kiss for another time.”

We sit on the couch a while before he leaves. I go to walk with him to the door, and he stops.

“You were outside Alex's door earlier, how much did you hear?” He asks.

“Truth or omitted truth?”

“The whole truth and nothing but the truth.” He smiles.

“I heard from the end of the story until you walked out.”

“So you heard his questions?”

“Yeah...”  
“Did I say anything out of line?”

“No, but something you said caught me off guard.”

“What?”

“When Alex asked if you loved me.”

David chuckles nervously and turns slightly red while looking at the floor.

“I wasn't going to say yes I do because we hardly know each other, but you and Alex spark something in me that I love. I feel wanted and loved here, and all I wanna do is return it as much as I can.”

I look down to the floor with a big smile on my face. His hand goes to my side for a second and his lips meet mine again quickly. When we separate, baby girl flips. His hand moves to my stomach as he smiles.

“I think she likes me.” He chuckles.

“I think so too.”

“Goodnight Lucy.”

“Goodnight David.”

I go take a shower after the events of today, and she starts flipping again. After I step out, I wrap up in a towel and start singing Honeybee to calm her down. It surprisingly works. I get settled into bed and just about asleep when my phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lucy.”

“Tyler.”

“What's up?”

“Heading to bed. I'm tired.”

“You're being very terse with me.”

“Like I said, I'm tired. I just got baby girl to sleep.”

“'Baby girl'? It's a girl?”

“Yeah. What do you want?”

“To see you and Alex tomorrow.”

“When?”

“Say about supper? I can take us out to eat.”

“Trying to buy back love?” I chuckle.

“No, I wanna at least see my boy smile.”

“Fine we'll go, but we will leave at the first sign of hostility.”

“Why else do you think I'm going public.” I could hear the smirk.

“Smooth. Is that all?”

“I love you.”

“Uh huh.”

“What happened? You said it back a week ago.” His voice changes to an angrier tone.

“One more time: I'm tired.”

“Did that David fella wear you out?” He scoffs.

“Tyler! This is the kind of moody attitude that I do not need. If you want to see us, this is not the way to do it.”

“I'm sorry. I will leave you alone to sleep now. Goodnight Ladybug.”

With that, he hangs up and I go to bed finally. The next day I get up and lay on the couch before Alex gets up. Is seeing Tyler a good thing? Can't really deny him privilege to see his son. I shake my head as I walk to the kitchen.

David comes by a bit earlier today than he normally does. I let him in and ask him to wait a moment as I feed Alex. I tell Alex that we are gonna see daddy for supper tonight. He is slightly excited but not overly.

“What's wrong?” I ask Alex.

“That means we won't see David tonight.” He pouts.

“Maybe, you never know. He's already here.”

Alex hops up quickly and runs to find him. I just follow him into the living room and observe what's going on. Alex is crying into David's neck.

“Alex, what's wrong?” David asks him while looking at me confused.

“I don't wanna see daddy. I wanna stay with you.”

“Why don't you wanna see daddy?”

“He's mean to mommy, and I just don't wanna see him.”

“Alex, it's just for supper.”

“I don't care.”

“Please do it for him. He wants to see you.”

“But-”

“No buts Alex. He's been wanting to see you and mommy. I will be back when you get home, how about that?”

Alex sits back and stops crying a little bit. He wipes his eyes and nods.

“It'll be fine buddy, and if something happens, mommy will being you home.”

Alex nods again and hugs David's neck. David looks over at me and gives a small smile. I walk over to him and rub Alex's back.

“Baby, go watch the harp movie. I want to talk to David a minute. You can have him back when I'm done.”

Alex nods and slides out of David's grip heading toward the DVD player. Me and David walk toward Alex's room.

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but that isn't a good sign is it?” David asks.

“Him not wanting to see Tyler? Yeah a bit.”

“Did he call last night?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“He started getting pissed after I didn't say I loved him back. I done told him I was tired and wanted to sleep. He even mentioned you.” I smirk.

“Why?”

“I kept telling him I was tired and on the last one his jealousy got the best of him.”

“What did he say?”

I chuckle nervously.

“'Did that David fella wear you out?'”

“Wow. Do you think it's a good thing to see him today?”

“I asked myself that earlier. I can't not let him see Alex so might as well. If he does something that I don't like, we're leaving, and I told him that too.”

“Alright. Remember, if you need me call me.”

“Always. Thank you for calming him down.” I say picking out an outfit for Alex.

“Not a problem. Speaking of, I'm gonna go in there with him for a bit.”

“Alright.”

He steps out and within a minute, I hear the squeals of a happy baby. I smile to myself as I walk back out and toward the kitchen. I start cleaning up when my phone buzzes. It's Tyler telling me where to meet him at five.

Up until four, we all watch the harp movie and have fun. David stays and Alex wants him to dress him. David looks at me, and I give him a nod. Once David dresses Alex, he starts to tickle him making him laugh and feel better.

“Mommy, can David come with us?”

“Uh, that would be a very bad idea.” I tell him.

“Why?”

“I don't think daddy wants to meet me.” David adds.  
“Oh.” Alex pouts.

David picks him up and hugs him.

“Maybe some other time.” David whispers.

“Time to go Alex.” I say.

He holds his arms out for me to carry him. I hold him carefully against me, and we all head out. David gives Alex a kiss on the head and reassures him that he will be back. I shut his door, and me and David stand there a moment.

“You think everything will be fine?” He asks.

“If not, I know how to get home.”

“Alright.”

“I'll call when we are on our way back.” I smile.

“Awesome. Be careful.” He smiles shutting my door.

He pulls out of the driveway then I and we go our separate directions. Alex is really quiet on the way there. Even the Steam Powered Giraffe music isn't lifting his mood. We pull up into the restaurant's lot and park. We head in, and I see Tyler. I take a deep breath and grip Alex's hand.

I walk towards him and Alex starts to try to hide behind me. Tyler sees us and stands when we get there. Alex wants none of this.

“Hey baby!” Tyler says to Alex.

Alex says nothing. He just grabs a hold of my leg.

“What's wrong with him?” Tyler asks me.

“He doesn't feel very good.” Alex lets me lie.

Tyler kneels and looks at Alex.

“I have something for you. It might make you feel better.” He smiles.

Alex peeks from around my leg as Tyler holds up the harp movie box. Alex does nothing but hides behind my leg again.

“I thought you loved this movie.” Tyler is getting slightly irritated at Alex.

“He does, but we recently acquired another copy. Delivered by The Spine himself.” I tell him.

“Take a seat guys.” Tyler says calming down.

We sit down and get drinks.

“Lucy, can you and Alex please come back?” Tyler whispers.

“Why should we?” I ask.

“So we can be a proper family. I will take care of you two and the new baby. Please?”

“I don't think it'll work Tyler.”

“Why not?”

“Me and you first of all. We have been off and on since I moved here. You left me when I learned I was pregnant the first time. You promised to stay and we would work on it. We had nothing but arguments for months after Alex was born then you got that promotion, and we hardly saw you.”

“I can admit we have problems, but that is what we work with.”  
“I'm not done. How can we forget you mentioning getting Number Two terminated. You thought I cheated on you when you know damn well that I would never do either of those things.”

“I know that you are one for more chances.”  
“Not with you anymore. This thing we have is officially over and done after five years.” I say.

“We're not gonna see each other anymore?” He whispers.

“You can still see Alex if he wants. I can be cruel but never cruel enough.”

“So we are through?” His voice cracks a little.

“Yes we are.” I say handing him back the engagement ring.

“Lucy I love you, please don't do this.”

“Should have thought about that before.”

“Goddammit!” He hits the table. “I need you back. I hardly slept or ate. I thought of you all the time.”

“You seem well enough.”

“You of all people should know looks can be deceiving.”

“Not when it comes to you.”

“Baby please.”

“No Tyler.”

I go to stand and Alex follows behind me. Tyler quickly grabs my arm.

“Leave mommy alone!” Alex pipes up.

Tyler lets go, and we leave the restaurant. I get Alex strapped in and just sit there a moment. I text David telling him we are going home. Before I could get the car in gear, Tyler knocks on my window. I roll it down.

“You know women were jealous of you ever since I saw you. You were beautiful, still are.”

“Good bye Tyler. If you love Alex, you will keep in touch.” I say as I put the car in gear and head home.

When we get home, David was already there waiting. I get Alex unstrapped, and he books it towards David. When David picks him up, he starts crying. David looks at me with a curious face. I just walk past him and unlock the door.

David calms Alex down and doesn't ask what happened. We eat in almost silence and get Alex ready for bed after watching a different movie. Alex sits up and hugs me tight and whispers I love you. I tell him I love him too and lay him down. I walk out of the room, and David goes in for a split second then back out.

He follows me into the kitchen and stands in front of me. The curious yet concerned look in his eyes break something in me, and I break down in front of him. He pulls me close and wraps his arms gently around me and whispers consoling things to me.

He just stands there and lets me cry. I manage to pull myself together enough to stop crying. I stand back away from him and wipe my eyes. I tell him the entire story of what happened at almost supper. At the end of the story, he wraps his arms around me again and presses his lips to my hair.

“Everything will be fine.” He whispers.

“How do you know? For the longest time, he was also my backbone.”

“Because,” He stands back and looks me in the eyes with a smile, “You didn't cave in. Normally, girls fall for that crap again and again. You didn't. That as well as being a badass mom. You can do that, you can do anything.”

“I had help being the badass mom. You helped.”

“I'm not inserting myself anywhere yet.”

After he said that, he froze and sank his head. I couldn't help but to laugh.

“I'm so sorry.” He chuckles.

“To play along or not.” I smile.

“I would rather you didn't. I don't need to think that way about you.”

“I'm having a hard time believing that you have trouble with women.”

“Believe me, I do. I think it's because I work a lot.”

“You told me that you ditched rehearsal for us.”  
“I did. You two are the only ones I'd do it for too.”

I reach up and hold his head in my hands.

“You are the greatest.” I whisper and gently kiss him, but he stops me.

“I know if I kiss you back, I will fall even harder than I need to be.” He whispers.

“Thank you for being here.” I smile and kiss his cheek instead. 

“I think I'm going to head home and get ready for tomorrow's babysitting journey.” He smiles, taking my hand in his own.

He gives it a gentle squeeze and leaves for the night. I go into the bathroom and shower when baby girl starts moving again. I try another song to calm her down.  I try Starburner. I get out and wrap up in a towel and sway to the beat while singing. It actually works. I think I might call her Starburner.

The next  three months David and Alex really have become inseparable in spite of David having concerts and band stuff to do. Alex still doesn't know, he just thinks David has another job.  I met Bunny, and we have talked about what she thinks. Her views have changed,  but we have agreed on something concerning David:  He shouldn't be with me . 

I finally get maternity leave and stay at home. I have about ten weeks left. David has been reading up, asking questions, and  going along with me to different appointments. The farther along I get the more I agree with Bunny. 

I'm sitting on the couch watching Alex and David play a game. Alex kicks  his butt in some old school gaming. David pulls Alex into his lap and tickles him.

“How did you learn that?” David asks him while hugging him.

“Mommy!” He squeals with laughter.

“Mommy plays video games?” David fakes a gasp.

“Mommy is old school.” Alex giggles.

“You mean mommy's old.” David jokes.

“Speak for yourself.” I chime in.

I put Alex to bed after I bathe him and go to do the dishes, but they are already done again. I roll my eyes and shake my head. David walks in after me just smiling.

“Missed your chance.” He sticks his tongue out.

“Butthole.” I giggle.

“I may be, but I happen to be a nice butthole.”

We sit out back for a bit just talking. Starburner flips, kicks, and spins. I laugh as she moves. It feels funny. We sit back and relax until it starts raining. We quickly go inside and sit on the couch.

“Well damn.” He chuckles.

“As long as it doesn't start to storm horrendously, I will be fine.” I smirk.

“Why?” He tilts his head to the side.

“Alex is scared of thunderstorms like that.”

David smiles which makes me look at him curiously.

“Why do you keep smiling?” I couldn't help but to smile.

“I'm not entirely sure anymore, but it seems to be contagious.”

“It is. You have a nice smile.”

“Why thank you.” He smiles even bigger.

“Stay and chill out if you want. I'm gonna go take a shower.”

I have slight trouble getting up off of the couch, but I make my way to the bathroom. I hear a loud crash of thunder and then a lot of small pattering footsteps. I wrap up in a towel and wait for Alex to come into my room. He drags David in with him claiming he will be safer. I just chuckle to myself listening to him. He leaves the room to go get his blanket, so I take the chance to get dressed in the bathroom.

“Looks like you may have to stay the night. Alex won't let you leave.” I chuckle walking back into the room.

David is sitting on the foot of the bed with his elbows on his knees. He lifts his head and smiles.

“The last thing I wanna do is make him upset.” He smirks. “Where would I sleep?” He turns to look at me.

“Well, since Alex is coming in here, more than likely in here.” I tell him.

“Will that be alright?”

“Yeah, I trust you.” I say as I sit down.

Alex runs in with his blanket and his pillow and hops up on the bed with us. He crawls up and sets up beside me. He looks up to David and pats the bed next to him. David rolls his eyes and scoots closer to us. Alex then cuddles up beside me. He starts to complain when Starburner kicks him repeatedly.

“Mommy! Make her stop.” He groans.

“The only way to do that is sing to her.” I tell him.

“What does she like?” Alex asks.

“She likes SPG too. Pick one, she might like it.”

“Starlight Star-shine?”

“We can give it a shot.” I smile at him.

I start it off then Alex joins in. Alex makes David do so too. David can't help but to smile at the frivolity. Alex sets a hand on my belly, and I place mine on his. We can feel Starburner slow to a stop.

“Mommy, does she sleep?” Alex whispers.

“Yes baby, she does.”

“When will she be here?”

“Soon enough. She still needs to grow a little more.”

“What will happen when she gets here?” Alex asks.

“Well when she starts to want to come out, mommy goes to the hospital so they can help.”  
“Will I be allowed to be there?”

“You can't be in the room with me until she comes out.”

“But-”

“But nothing little man, hospital says so. As soon as I get her in my arms, I will send someone after you.”

“Okay mommy.”

He kisses my tummy and lays down between me and David. David gets comfortable and props his head up on his hand.

“Children are adorable.” He whispers.

“They are, I can hardly believe I'm having another. The closer it gets, the more anxious I am.”

“You'll be fine.”

I let out a small chuckle and finally lay down.

“I'm sorry you had to stay.” I whisper.

“It's alright. It's been a good night so far.”

Alex shifts in his sleep and cuddles up beside David. I hear David hold in his breath.

“You can let it out. He is a tough sleeper.” I smile.

David slowly breathes out like Alex is made of glass. David unprops his head and lays still while Alex just gets comfy. I let out a deep sigh and sleep myself.

“Goodnight Lucy.” I hear David whisper.

“Goodnight David.”

The following week, I told David to finish band stuff before he comes back. I feel like we are taking advantage of him. One night after supper, Bunny pays a visit.

“Bunny!” Alex squeals and hugs her tight.

“Hey Alex.” She smiles.

He lets her go and runs back into his room.

“What's up?” I ask waving her in.

“Just wanted to stop by. David is working right now.”

“Oh okay, want something to eat?”

“No thanks. I have a question: Did you tell David to stay away?”

“No why?”

“He hasn't left his apartment in a week and is so dedicated to his work.”

“I told him he should get some band stuff done for a while since I'm home now.”

“Ohhh okay. How's Starburner?”

“Doing good, she's asleep right now, but she will be up shortly.” I chuckle.

“David is excited.” She smiles.

“He astounds me sometimes.”

“I haven't seen him so happy in a long time. You and Alex had quite an impact.”

“If he wasn't singing that day, we would have never had met him.”

“Anyways, I also wanted to ask if you need anything?”

“No, thank you though. We're all set here.”

“Oki doki, holler if you need anything.” She says leaving.  
I walk into the living room and sit with Alex as he watches Spirited Away. When the movie ends, I look over and find him sleeping. I pick him up the best I can and put him to bed. I clean up around the house, shower then sleep.

Takes about a month for David to finish what he was doing, and we could see him for more than an hour or so. Alex won't let him go long enough for David to let out anything to me. I give him a playful shrug and make some supper for us. We do the norm of eat, play, bathe Alex, and put him to bed. This time David did the last two by himself, and I was left to clean. Once I was done, David walks into the living room with me and gives me a careful hug.

“You look like you are about to pop.” He chuckles.

“I have around four or five weeks left.”

“Almost there.” He smiles.

“So close. How are you doing?”

“Doing good, finally finished a few things, so I don't have to worry about working when the time hits.”

“Neat.”

“What does this part feel like?”

“Strange, she's now upside down which means I gotta watch what I say or she might kick my lungs.” I laugh then she slightly kicks me.

“Yikes.” He laughs.

“Yeah, but it means she is about ready to come.”  
“That's good. Sooner the better right?”

“Sort of. I'm gonna take a shower real fast, is that okay?”

“Yeah go ahead. I will take a look around in case anything needs to be done.”

I smile as I walk towards my room. I take a quick shower and relax some until I heard a loud pop from somewhere in the house. I wrap a towel around me and quickly head to where the noise was. David was already talking to Alex about climbing counters.

“What was he doing?” I ask David when he walks into my room.

“He was slightly hungry and started to climb the counters when he knocked a pan off of the rack. Sorry if you nearly had a heart attack.”

“Thank you for dealing with it. It definitely jolted Starburner. I can't seem to calm her down at the moment.”

“What all have you tried?”  
“Starburner, Captain Albert, Wired Wrong, Turn Back the Clock, Starlight Star-shine, Star Valley Night, and Soliton.”

“What about Honeybee?”

“Hopefully that works.”

I start to sway where I stand singing Honeybee. She will start to slow but then start right back up. David stands behind me and sings along with me. I guess she heard his voice and decided to relax. I take his hands in my own and place them on my belly. He could feel her relax, and it makes him smile.

“Looks like she does like you.” I smirk.

We finish the song and relax a bit. I go to the bathroom real quick and notice something. That wasn't pee. Oh no, she's early. I fix my underwear and start to feel the contractions. I go back into the bedroom and quickly dig out my phone just in case. David is looking at me funny.

“My water just broke. Since this is number two, she will come slightly quicker than Alex did.” I breathe.

His eyes widen as panic rolls over his face.

“What should I do?” He asks.

“Since you are the only one here at the moment, you are my ride. Is Bunny up?”

“Should be.”

“Call her and ask her if she can babysit.”

He nods and does as asked. I go into Alex's room and wake him. I tell him his sister is coming. David says Bunny can babysit and she will be here in five. True to her word, she made it over and quickly. In the time waiting, I get my own affairs in order.

David drives me to the hospital and waits with me. He's fidgeting. I grab a hold of his hand and reassure him that everything will be fine. A contraction hits when I'm holding his hand.

“Good god, how bad are they?” He nervously laughs.

“I gotta ask you a big favor.” I pant.

“That's how this started.”

That makes me laugh and feel better.

“Will you please be in there with me?”

He looks at me surprised for a second.

“You want me in there?”

“Please? It's the biggest favor I will ever ask of you.”

“Of course.” He smiles kissing my forehead.

I walk around the room to calm my nerves, ease the pain, and hurry it along as much as I can. David is a really big help. He rubs my back when I sit down to rest and makes sure I drink water.

“How much is committed to memory?” I chuckle breathlessly.

“Not much after the labor has started part. I didn't know I was gonna be here.” He admits.

I place a hand on his shoulder.

“Like I would ask anyone else.” I smile.

Once I am dilated enough, they take me into the proper delivery room and start the party. I do feel bad asking David to do this, but I was truthful when I told him I wouldn't have asked anyone else. He allows me to get a grip on his arm one they tell me to start pushing. It's painful, but it goes by quickly. I hold Starburner close after she is born.

They get David to cut her cord. He does look a little pale, but he was a big help. They take her and clean her up leaving David with me for a moment.

“How are you feeling?” I ask him.

“Uh, alright. Yourself?” He chuckles.

“Pretty good considering.” I chuckle. “Congratulations.”

He looks at me curiously.

“You wanted to know what it was like to be an expecting parent. This is the closest you can get without being one.”

“It's definitely indescribable.” He smiles.

I reach over and grab his hand.

“Sorry if I leave any bruises.” I say.

“It's alright. They were for a good cause.”

They bring baby girl back in, and I hold her close. David sits beside us and looks at Starburner sweetly.

“She looks a lot like you.” He whispers.

I giggle as I move the blanket away from her face. I ask David if he could step out for a moment. He says he is going to call Bunny while he steps out. I feed her and sing to her as she falls asleep. David walks back in and tells me that Bunny will bring Alex up soon. He sits beside us and relaxes.

“Do you wanna hold her?” I whisper.

“What?” He asks in shock.

“You helped with her for several months, why not hold her?”

I cradle her carefully and hand her to David. He holds her close. She is so small in his large hands. I sit up and watch him handle her. He goes to move the blanket away from her face again, and she grabs his finger. It's adorable.

“She's so small.” He breathes.

I rub his back a moment as he admires her. Someone knocks on the door and we call them in. It's Bunny and Alex. Alex comes up and climbs up on the bed carefully. He watches David handle her.

“What's her name mommy?”

“Naomi Rose.”

“That's pretty.” Bunny says.

“Here mommy, have her back.” David chuckles.

I go to take her from him, but she had a firm grip on David.

“She does like you.” Bunny giggles.

“I don't know what it is about your kids and them clinging to me.” David laughs.

“Should we call daddy?” Alex asks.

“We should, I haven't said a word to him.”

“Bunny and I will go get something to eat when you call him.” David suggests.

“I don't wanna kick y'all out or anything, but Tyler can be an ass about things.” I explain to Bunny.

She nods in understanding. I make the call, and Tyler says he will be there momentarily. I give them a nod so they can leave. I get Alex to sit in front of me cross legged, and I let him hold Naomi. Tyler comes in some time later.

“When did you go into labor?” He asks.

“About nine hours ago.”

“Who was here with you?” He looks confused.

“David was. He was at the house whenever it started.”

“Who watched Alex?”

“David's sister.”

“You didn't think to tell me that you went into labor.” His tone gets quieter.

“It was one thing for her to be early but in the middle of contractions, you weren't the first thing that came to mind.”

“Come on Lucy, I'm the dad I should have been here.”

“Tyler do not piss me off right now.”  
“I'm sorry baby. What's her name?”

“Naomi Rose Evans.”

“Why not Jones?”

“Because we aren't together for one.”

“Come on Luce.”

“No Tyler that's it.”

“Well she's beautiful.”

I let Tyler hold her for a minute, and David texts me that they are outside. I text him back saying that Tyler will be gone soon. Tyler hands her back and sits beside Alex.

“Mommy I need to potty.”

“Yeah baby. It's over next to the light switches.”

Once Alex shuts the bathroom door, Tyler leans in.

“So what is it between you and David?”

“What's it to you?”

“He's been everything to you and Alex lately. Matter of fact, last time I talked to Alex he said he saw you kiss him.”

“Oh my God Tyler. He is just a good friend.”

“Must be a _really_ good friend if you are lip locking.”

“I'm not having this fight with you, and it was just on the cheek.”

“Is he keeping you from us? Tell me he is.”

“No he isn't. You kept us from us. I don't wanna do this now.”

“Lucy, please. He's probably just being nice to work up to get in your pants.”

“I highly doubt it.”

David walks in for a moment and stops. Tyler glares at him.

“I'm sorry I just wanted to use the bathroom.”

“Alex is in there, Just wait a moment.” I tell him.

Alex steps out, sees David and hugs him.

“Hey buddy, hold on.” He smiles as he goes into the bathroom.

Alex waits by the door for David. I see Tyler's jaw tense. David steps out and dries his hands. Alex holds his arms up, and David looks at Tyler for a moment. He leans down to Alex and whispers something. Alex nods while pouting and walks over to us.

David stands at the door a minute looking slightly pained. He turns and goes to walk out when Tyler makes a smartass remark. I see David tense up.

“Alex what's wrong?” I ask.

“I wanna hug David.” He whispers.

“Why not hug daddy?” Tyler asks.

Alex just shakes his head which pisses Tyler off.

“Alexander Joshua Jones.” Tyler says.

I never call his whole name like that unless he is in really big trouble. Alex starts to tear up and clings to me.

“Tyler, I think it's time for you to call it a night.” I say.

“And keep me from seeing my kids?”

“You have seen them enough tonight.”

“They are my kids too Lucy, I should be able to leave when I want to.” His tone got angrier.

“I believe she asked you to leave.” David appears behind him.

“What are you going to do about it?” Tyler threatens.

“I can call security is one thing.”

“Not gonna fight me yourself big man? You steal my girl and my son then you won't put up a fight. You're a wuss.”

“Not so much as a wuss as the man who made his pregnant fiancée feel like crap and made her leave.”

“You told him?” Tyler asks turning to me.

“Of course I did.”

“Now, are you going to leave or are we gonna ask security?” David asks calmly.

“How about you kiss my ass and leave me with _my_ family.”

“Your family doesn't want you here.” I say.

“You know what, fuck you Lucy. I tried but you wouldn't budge. Alex doesn't love me anymore, and I hardly think you would let Naomi.”

David pulls Tyler by the collar.

“Watch what you say in front of Alex, and do not speak to her like that again.” He says through gritted teeth.

“Or you'll do what?”

David drags Tyler out of the room with one hand and shuts and locks the door behind him.  Alex hops off the bed and runs into David's arms.  David holds him tight as he sits beside me and Naomi. 

“I'm sorry for butting in like that.” David whispers.

“I'm glad you did actually. True these kids are his, but that doesn't give him a right to be such an ass to their momma about it. To be honest with you, you are more their daddy than he is. He is just their father.”

I  kiss his temple and shift Naomi in my arms. After the next day,  we register Naomi then we go home.  I set up Naomi's rocker while David watches her.  I set up  a crib in my room and  a rocker in the living room. It takes no time at all. I go back into the living room to see David singing Naomi to sleep. I  drag the rocker over towards him.

“You can put her in here.” I tell him.

“I'm afraid she'll wake up.” He chuckles lightly.

“Put her in and rock it. She'll like it.” 

Gently he sets her in and she fusses a tiny bit in her sleep. He starts to rock her back to sleep. He just gazes at her. He then catches me kinda staring at him.

“What?” He chuckles.

“Just you.”

“Why?”

“You and my kids.”

He just smiles.

“Wanna drink?” I ask walking into the kitchen.

“Nah I'm good.”

I make a detour and check on Alex. He's sleeping in his room. The last couple of days wore him out something awful. I go back into the kitchen and clean up our supper when David joins me.

“I thought you were Star watching?” I giggle.

“Starburner is sound asleep. I turned on the vibrating seat.”

“Okay good.” I say drying my hands.

I walk over to him and hug him close.

“You were and are a big help.” I tell him.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and rests his head on mine.

“You know what?” He asks.

“Hmm?”

“I really don't give a rat's ass what Bunny says.” He says as he kisses me.

The kiss is long and drawn out. I wrap my arms under his and hold on. He pulls back and stands up straight.

“I have been wanting to do that for months.” He sighs. “Bunny doesn't want me to date you for quite a few reasons. One of them being, you have two kids, and another is, she feels like you are just using me for some odd reason.”

“I know. She told me, and I agreed with her for one reason.”

“What?”

“You don't need all the stress.”

“I don't care, I want to be with you and the kids need a dad. Like you said, I'm more of a daddy than Tyler is.”

“I agree, can you do me a small favor?”

“What?”

“Kiss me again.”

“Yes ma'am.”

He kisses me sweetly and  drawn out again. The only reason we separate is because Star is fussing. It's time for her to eat. I go in there and pick her up  to  play with her for a moment.

“I'm gonna feed her David. Enter at your own risk.” I say.

“Alright.”

He stays in the kitchen until she's done feeding.  I rock her to sleep and nearly fall asleep on the  couch. David gently rouses me for a moment.

“Do you want me to stay?” He asks.

“If you want.” I mumble sleepily.

“I'm gonna stay.”

“You were anyways.” I chuckle.

“You're right.” He chuckles.

I sit up and carefully carry Starburner into my room placing her into t he crib . I  change into some shorts and a baggy shirt and try to get as much sleep as I can until she decides to wake. David lays down beside me, and it makes me relax so much I fall asleep immediately. 

I wake no more than a couple hours later to a crying Star. I sit up, and without turning on the light, pick Naomi up to feed. David will just have to look the other way if he sees anything. After I burp her, I just play with her a little bit. She coos and smiles at me until she yawns.  I chuckle and hold her close. David sits up for a second.

“Sorry to wake you.” I whisper.  
“You're fine. I expected it.” He says stretching.

“You're also here by choice.” I chuckle.

“I am, so I get points for that.” He chuckles.

I lay Star against my left shoulder and rub her back. David raises his hand, and Naomi grabs his finger again. 

“She has a good grip.” He whispers.

She lets go of his hand and falls asleep. I place her in the  crib by the bed and gently rock her. I lay back down and face David. I just  look at his face for a minute.

“What?” He asks.

“Your face is distracting.”

“Is it? How?”

“I don't know, but I do like it when you smile.”

He smiles a little bit.

“Get some sleep, I do remember reading about how tiring the entire birth process can be.”

I lean in and give a quick kiss and cuddle up in his chest. He holds me tight, and I fall asleep. The next time I wake up, it's to a laughing kid in the other room.  I check Naomi and turn on the baby monitor. I carry the receiver in the room with all the noise, shutting my door in the process. 

In the other room, David is trying to keep Alex quiet. Once he sees me, his face somewhat lightens but also sinks. Alex runs up to me and hugs me.

“Good morning to you too.” I say to Alex.

David walks over to us and stands for a moment.

“I tried to keep him quiet.” He says kissing my head.

“As long as she is still asleep.” I tell him.

“Mommy, David messed up lunch.” Alex giggles.

“Ratting me out?” David laughs while throwing Alex over his shoulder.

“How did you do that?” I ask.

“Uh, I kinda burnt the Beefaroni. Not on purpose, I swear.”

I just roll my eyes and shake my head. I go and make me some  decaf tea.  Alex walks up to me and holds his arms up. I haven't picked him up in a few months, so I do so and hug him tight.

“I love you mommy.” He whispers.

“I love you too baby.” I say as I kiss his head.

I carry him and my tea into the living room.  We sit and watch a movie when I hear Naomi on the monitor. I go into the bedroom, feed her, and burp her. I bring her into the living room and hold her close as Alex cuddles up to my side, and I scoot  close r to David.  We basically all fall asleep like that too.

I wake to a sleeping David on one side, Alex on the other, and Naomi in my ear. I don't want to move, but I have to. I manage to slip away and put Naomi in the bedroom as I take a shower.  I walk out of the bathroom in a towel and see David sitting on the side of the bed playing with a cooing Star. He looks up and quickly looks back down.

“Should I step out?” He asks.

“You can if you want. I trust you.”

“You don't care?”

“David, I had a team of people, including you, looking at me vulnerable and exposed during childbirth, it's fine.” I chuckle, digging through the drawers.

“You have a point, but I'm still asking.” He smiles.

I toss on another large shirt and shorts and sit next to David. Star smiles and coos at him.

“My kids love you.” I say leaning on him.

“And I them, but I'm more interested in how the mother feels.”

“I would say their mother feels the same about you. You have been there through thick and thin and when we needed you most. Especially when she needed you most.”

“Like I have been telling her since the first week, I loved helping.”

“Which makes her love you that much more. How much do you love her?”

“Hmm, to think of a very cliché way to compare it to just to make her smile.” He chuckles.

“She's eager to wait.”

“More than there are stars in the night sky with a full moon with it.”

“That works.” I smile as I kiss him.

“How much does she love him?” He asks after separating.

“Multiply the SPG fandom by a thousand.” I giggle.

“Only a thousand? You wound him.” He feigns hurt.

“By a million then.”

He smiles and kisses me again. Star starts fuss. It's a hunger fuss. I sit with my back against the headboard and warn David of feeding. He goes and wakes Alex to make sure he has eaten while I feed Naomi. Alex comes in and sits next to me for a bit after I feed.

“Mommy, how long will she be small?” He asks.

“Small as in small to play with or small as in actually small?”

“Small to play with.”

“You can play with her now just be really careful, but she can can play with you in about maybe near a year.”

“That's gonna be forever!”

“No it's not. That's what I thought about you.” I chuckle.

“Can I hold her?”

He sits cross legged and I set Naomi in his tiny arms.

“Why is she pink?”

“Babies just are.”

“Was I?”

“Yes you were, I can show you some pictures later.”

“What's this thing on her belly button?”

“That's how she was attached to mommy.”

“Did I have one?”

“Yes you did.”

Naomi stares up at her brother and smiles.

“Does she like me?” He asks.

“She does.” I say kissing his head.

She even falls asleep in Alex's arms. I take her from him so he can go play for a little bit. David shows back up in my room and lays down beside me while I'm reading.

“How are you feeling?” I ask him.

“Wore slap out.” He chuckles. “I can only imagine how you feel.”

“Second time around remember? Thank you for helping.” I say leaning down to kiss him.

“You know it doesn't bother me.”  
“Do you need to make a trip home?”

“I should shouldn't I? I will be back then.” He says hopping up.

He leaves for about an hour comes back in time for everyone to be put to bed. I'm singing a song for Alex as he lays down when David comes to the door. Alex is facing the wall, so he doesn't see him. Star starts to cry in my room. David motions that he has it and walks away.

I walk into my room when Alex is asleep and find David changing a very dirty diaper. I stand in the doorway and watch him struggle and make faces for a minute before I walk over to him.

“Do you need help?” I ask.

“Give me a minute. I can do this.”

And like that, he changed her diaper successfully. Tar looking stuff of a newborn and all. He holds her as I throw the diaper away. She smiles and giggles at David while he makes faces at her. I sit behind him and hug him.

“Well other than feeding and providing said child, I do believe you have a general idea of what it feels like now.” I tell him.

“Thank you.” He says with a smile.

“For what?”

“For allowing me to be here for all of this.”

“I wouldn't have asked anyone else. You are the best David.”

“No, you are.” He says putting Naomi in her crib.

He rocks Naomi to sleep and lays back on the bed. I lay on my side and prop up on my elbow. David grabs my hand and just distractedly plays with it.

“I may just save some milk for you so you can feed.” I chuckle.

“You're too sweet.” He chuckles.

I lay next to him, and we both sleep. Naomi wakes and starts to coo. Feeding time. I pick her up, feed her, and put her back down. It's nothing but really feeding, changing, and trying to sleep for a couple of weeks. David is a real trooper about it. He's staying with us for the time being and makes sure I'm doing good and watches Alex.

I go to the store real quick to pick up some more diapers and wipes and one other thing. I get home, and it looks like David has been put through the wringer. Once everyone was fed and put to bed, me and David just lay on the bed just talking.

“Who showers first?” I ask.

He yawns and rolls over on his back.

“Coin flip?” He asks.

“Do you have the strength for that at the moment?” I scoff.

“You're right.” He chuckles. “I carry you, you carry me?”

“That's sounds fun.” I chuckle.

We both get up with aching joints and head into the bathroom. Leaving the door cracked, we turn on the shower. I pin my hair up and rub my neck a moment. It's to the point we don't care about nakedness. I strip off my clothes and stand in the shower. David joins, and we both relax under the hot water. We make it quick and get out and change.

We stand in the bathroom a moment before we go back into the bedroom. I brush my hair and put it back up in a pony tail while David leans on the counter beside me just watching. I stand in front of him, and he pulls me in his arms.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. He pours all of his emotions into it as do I. We switch places and he sits me on the counter. He kisses me one more time and stands back. His hand moves some loose hair behind my ear.

“You're beautiful.” He whispers.

I bring my lips to his and wrap my arms under his. His hands slide down to my hips and steps closer. The kissing picks up, and we were both starting to get aroused. Before anything could start, I hear Alex call for us from my room, and Star starts crying. We sigh and drop our heads, but we still smile.

I hop down and head back into the room. I pick up Star and sit on the bed with Alex. He had a nightmare. David walks out and takes over with Alex. I play with Star and feed her then put her back to bed. David walks back in sometime later and collapses on the bed.

“Alex is calmer and is now sleeping.” He says into the pillow.

“So is Starburner.” I say rubbing his back.

“How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, just tired. Yourself?”

“Same actually. Must have been easier with just one.”

“It was, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.”

“I'm curious, how long do you have to wait before doing anything sexual?”

“You can anytime after birth as long as it doesn't hurt.”

“Really?”

“Yep, but the catch is I can get pregnant again quickly.”

“Even if you haven't bled?”

“Yeah, since I'm breast feeding, it'll be some time before I do.”

“So anytime just be careful?”

“Pretty much.” I say as I scoot down to a laying position.

He rolls onto his side.

“Is it also true that newborn babies cry while the parents are being loving so they don't have another?”

“That's a wives' tale.” I giggle.

“Okay, good.” He smiles as he kisses me.

I smile as I wrap my arms around him. He takes his place over me, but we were interrupted by a scream. We shoot up immediately and head into Alex's room. He's sitting in his bed on one corner balled up and crying. He sees us and runs straight to me. I sit where I stand and hold him while he cries.

“Shhh, it's alright baby.” I whisper to him.

I stand up with him and carry him to our room. I lay down with him and David lays on the other side. Hopefully Star stays asleep most of the night. Once Alex calms down, I ask him what his nightmare was about. He's afraid that Tyler might come out of no where and cause trouble.

“I will not let that happen.” I whisper to him.

“Really?”

“Yes baby.” I say as I kiss him on the head.

He lets out a shuddering sigh and scoots as close as possible to me. I hold him and go to sleep. The next morning, David gets a call from Bunny. They have a concert in Balboa park soon. He pulls me into the kitchen for a minute.

“Why don't you take Alex and Star?” He whispers.

“Sounds like a good idea, but don't you think Star is a bit small?” I chuckle.

“Maybe, but she'll enjoy it. Not a whole lot of people come out to Balboa.”

“When is it?”

“Not this Saturday, but next.”

“Alright. How much?”

“We are allowed to bring five people for free, so nothing.”

“Okay that sounds like fun, but do me a favor.”

“What?” He chuckles.

“Don't ditch rehearsal this time.” I smile as I kiss him.

“Aww.” He smiles as he kisses me again.

I go back in there with Alex and make sure he's feeling better. David sits with us and makes faces at Star that makes her laugh. David wants the concert to be a secret, so it's not talked about.

The weekend of the concert comes up and David leaves hours early. I tell Alex I have a surprise for him and we get ready to go when David tells us to. According to David, Bunny has something planned.

We get there and go to where we are supposed to. We have a front row spot so we take a seat and wait. The concert starts and Alex's eyes light up. He knows what's going on. I stay sitting down while he gets up and jumps around with excitement.

Mid show, Rabbit looks around the audience and stops at us. She hops down off stage and asks if she can see the tiny human. I give her a nod, and she carefully picks her up.

“Rabbit what are you doing?” The Spine asks.

“Th' Spine, what is this tiny human?”

“It's called a baby Rabbit.”

“Awe! Can we keep her-her?” She asks as Hatchworth comes up to her.

“Rabbit, she's the beautiful lady's baby here in front of you.”

“Th' Spine, don't you know her?”

“Yes, I believe so.” He tips his hat with a smirk.

He hops off stage and offers me a hand. I take it willingly, and we stand next to Rabbit.

“Excuse me, but I don't believe I caught your name last we met.” He says.

“Lucy.”

“Well Lucy, is it okay with you if we ask your son what's his favorite song?”

“Go right ahead.”

He smiles at me then turns to Alex who looks like he's in heaven.

“Hello Alex, what's your favorite song?”

“Uh, Me and My Baby now sir.”

“Why's that?”

“It reminds me of me and mommy whenever she would have a day off before she had Starburner.”

“It's a nice song.” The Spine chuckles.

“This baby's name is Starburner?!” Rabbit giggles with excitement.

“No!” Alex laughs. “It's her nickname.”

I look over to Rabbit who is making Naomi smile and laugh then back at Alex who is having the time of his life. The Spine walks back over to me and tips his hat again. I take a seat and Rabbit tries to take Star on stage.

“Rabbit we can't keep her!” Hatchworth laughs.

“But-but-”

“No buts, Rabbit we have a show to finish.” The Spine says.

“Aww.” Rabbit pouts as she hands Star back. “I will be back for her!” She shouts as she jumps back on stage.

They play the two songs mentioned and then start up a merch booth. They are a little short on help so I offer my services. I help with the cash box while Alex sits quietly and minds his sister. Rabbit plays with her most of the time and only comes up for autographs.

Me and the two small ones go home and wait for David. Alex is still so happy he can't lay down. I manage to get him down sorta, but David calls me out of the room. I walk out and and see him tending to Star.

“You called?” I ask.

“Yeah, she won't stop fussing.” He smiles.

“Trade then? You try to get Alex to sleep and I feed her?”

“Deal.” He chuckles.

He hands me Star and walks into Alex's room. I can hear Alex's excited laughs. He must be telling David what happened. After about an hour, David joins me in my room.

“He absolutely loved it.” David says.

“He did, and so did Star. Thank you.”

“She's wore out now that she's fed, and Alex is too after he told me everything.” He chuckles.

“I bet.” I giggle.

I walk into the bathroom to shower when he follows in behind me.

“I take it you would like to shower together?” I smirk.

“Yes ma'am.” He says as he walks closer to me taking off his t-shirt.

“You missed a spot or two.” I giggle running my fingers along some silver and black on his collar bone.

He just smiles as he leans in and kisses me. His hands run along my waist line.

“Most of your baby weight is gone.” He smiles.

“Calling me fat?” I giggle.

“Not at all, hopefully the kids stay asleep.”

“Spoken like a true parent.”

I turn on the hot water in the shower, and we strip the rest of the way. I slowly back into the shower holding his hands bringing him along with me. Once we shut the shower door, he wraps his arms around me and kisses me slowly....

“So much for actually showering.” I breathe.

“We always have tomorrow.” He chuckles. “Could you help make sure I have all the paint off? I don't wanna get any on the bed.”

I check the back of his neck for any paint and wipe it off. We get dressed and head into the bedroom. Star is just lying in her rocker wide awake and smiling. I pick her up and sit on the bed with her. She's not hungry so I just play with her.

David just lies next to us tickling her or messing with her sometimes. She does eventually fuss to which I feed her and hold her until she goes back to sleep. I place her in her rocker and turn on the vibrating seat then I lay down. I stare at the ceiling thinking.

“What are you thinking about?” David whispers.

“The last six months.”

“Anything specific?”

“Not really. I just know it's been eventful.”

“I know one thing.”

“Hmm?”

“I met the love of my life and her kids.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I roll to my side and kiss him deeply.

 


	2. Epilogue

I get done washing clothes and head back into Star's room. David is sitting there playing dolls with her. I hear him talk in a strange voice and converse with the now three year old. I check in on Alex playing with Kinnex. I go ahead and fix supper when everyone decides to come out of hiding.

“Momma look!” Alex exclaims holding up a miniature robot.

“Nice Alex! That looks awesome! Go put it up where Star doesn't get it.” I say kissing his head.

He nods and does as asked. David walks in and sits on the counter.

“Whatcha cooking?” He asks.

“Vegetable beef soup.”

“Awesome.”

“How's Star doing?”

“She's fine, playing with her toys.”

“Alright, this'll be done in about fifteen minutes.” I say leaning against the island.

David hops down and stands in front of me. He turns me around and starts to rub my shoulders.

“You alright baby?” He asks.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just tense.” I say placing a hand on one of his.

“Wanna go take a nap? I'll watch everything.”

“Nah, there is only a few hours left on today.”

“Sure?”  
“Yeah. Could you go tell them to get ready for supper?”

“For a kiss.”

I smile and and give him a quick kiss. I really don't see how he has this much energy.

Once everybody downs their supper and gets bathed, everyone turns in. I sit up in bed reading for a bit when David comes to bed.

“Are you sure you're okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, just need to relax.” I sigh.

He sits up beside me and lays his head on my shoulder. He takes my book from me and makes me lay across his lap. He runs his hand through my hair. I take his other hand in my own and play with it.

“If this doesn't work, I have another idea.” He smirks.

“Which is?”

“Well it starts like this,” He leans down to kiss me.

“I like where this is going.” I smile.

We shift to accommodate his other idea. In the morning, Star and Alex come running in and play around for a bit then run out. I put the pillow over my head and groan. David chuckles and kisses my neck starting his day. I follow him after I had a shower.

He actually makes breakfast this morning while I deal with the kids. He makes Irish tea for me, but I decline it. I don't like the taste as much anymore. He looks at me funny but shrugs it off. Once the kids are occupied, we sit on the couch.

“Feeling better?” He asks, leaning on me.

“A bit, but I have a strange feeling.”

“Like what?”

“Here sit up, I will be right back.” I tell him.

After thirty minutes, I come back into the living room with David. I sit on the couch and he leans back on me.

“Well?” He asks.

I smirk at him.

“What is it Lucy?”

“Congratulations.” I giggle at him.

“What?”  
“You're gonna be a dad.”

He shoots up and looks at me.

“Do what?” He gasps.

“You're gonna be a dad.”

“But-but we have been protected.”

“Doesn't always work, I should know.”

“So you're pregnant again.”

“By you.” I giggle.

“Now I know what it feels like entirely.” He smiles.

“Yes you do.”

“I love you.” He says kissing me.

“I love you too.”

“Now I have a question for you, will you marry me?”

I look at him for a second.

“I was going to wait, but why not now?” He chuckles.

I stand to go into the kitchen, but I stop and kiss him.

“I love you Lucille Marie Evans.” He whispers.

“I love you too David Michael Bennett, and yes I will.”

 


End file.
